The use of mobile devices and the resulting mobile traffic continues growing at a very fast pace and the trend shows no signs of stopping. To meet the mobile traffic growth and improve the end user experience, mobile service providers are actively looking for mechanisms to improve network efficiency, system capacity, and end user experience by cost effectively leveraging all radio network technologies, including cellular and Wi-Fi technologies. The routing of network traffic to a Wi-Fi radio and to a cellular radio, for example, can affect the user experience. For example, if the network traffic is routed to a network that is not appropriate for that network traffic, it can result in loss of the communication (e.g., dropped calls), poor services, and other negative impacts to the user experience.
To ensure customer satisfaction, wireless service providers aim to deliver a high quality service at any location, to facilitate reliable and efficient mobile communications. Consumers can access a growing number of networks using a mobile device. These networks include, for example, 3G networks, 4G networks, long-term evolution networks and Wi-Fi networks. These networks allow consumers to communicate voice, text, multimedia, and other data to and from other network entities, such as servers and other mobile devices.